dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cesare Flauros
Cesare Flauros is the last remaining member of the Flauros Clan alive and the previous Head's last resort to sustaining their bloodline. He appears in the fanfiction "D×E: of Flauros" as one of the main characters. After finding encrypted notes in their manor in the Flauros territory, written by the previous Head of the Flauros Clan, they found evidence of a living member - which was Cesare himself. It took only a year from there to locate where he was living in the human world, in Japan. With the name of Minamoto Cesare, the Devils located him in order to bring him to the Underworld - as a Devil and heir to the Flauros Clan. After retrieving him and wiping the memory of his adoptive father, to prevent him from knowing of the supernatural world and Cesare, he was taken in by the Sitri Clan a month later and raised alongside Sona, the current heiress, due to Serafall being one of the four Maou, being that of Leviathan. After becoming old enough to attend high school, he transferred to Kuoh Academy to attend alongside his adoptive older sister. Appearance Cesare has spiky red-maroon hair and red-maroon eyes with vertical pupils. The bangs fall down over his face and eyes, with a strand of it going down between his eyes, and it is partially unkempt at the sides and back. He has a pale-like skin tone and a lean body that has a short stature. Though it isn't immediately noticeable, he has a finely-sculpted body. When he activates his "King's Eye" his left eye glows a molten gold like magma. When he evolves the eye into the "Emperor's Eyes", both his eyes glow a molten gold like magma. For clothing, Cesare wears a light green dress shirt with the first button being left undone and a black tie, loosely tied around the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a light gray suit jacket with matching pants, black dress shoes and similar gloves. He wears this attire for meetings, either between his peerage members, other Kings, or just in general. At school, he wears the standard Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, with matching black pants and brown dress shoes. The only oddity with his uniform, separating it from the rest of his fellow classmates, is the symbol of a silver crown stitched onto the left breast of his blazer. When he gets into battle, whether he is wearing his meeting attire or school uniform, he undoes the tie or ribbon and buttons, in order to give himself some breathing room to let loose, while also rolling up the sleeves. He would later transition into wearing a red hoodie with a silver zipper over a black shirt and similar pants, black boots, and fingerless black gloves for combat. Though he normally wears the hoodie zipped up and with the hood down, there are a few instances where he wears the hood or unzips the jacket. This change happens after he unlocks the full potential of his King's Eye, evolving it into the Emperor's Eyes. Personality In his early life, Cesare was kind. He was raised by loving parents, though who were not biological in any stretch, but were as important to him as any other parent could be. Though his father was strict, he was a somewhat kind man whose only weakness was his wife. His mother showered him with love, respect, and advice that would serve to help Cesare in his later years, that he was sure of. However, not all good things could last forever. It started when his adoptive mother had passed away from sickness, that things began to go in a downhill slope. His adoptive father had become aggravated and depressed - he took it out on his adopted son, Cesare himself. He became much more strict and his punishments for breaking a rule or not meeting his expectations increased, to the point that if he were not the perfect son, he would be beaten. However, all of this ended when one fateful evening, a group of Devils arrived at his residence. They were too late to protect his mental integrity, however. By this point, he had developed a second personality - a more uncaring and cruel side, that had a penchant for manipulating others on his whims, making them dance in the palm of his hands like a marionette. The day that his adoptive mother had died - something within him had broke. And that fault in his mind had continued to crack apart, until the day that this second personality was born. The Devils were too late to prevent this, however, they managed to provide him a place where he would be shown love - more love than his adoptive father had showed after the death of his wife. He had been taken in by the Sitri Clan a month later and he was allowed to start a new life. Though keeping his birth name, he was given the name of "Sitri", though he would not inherit anything from them, as well as his true family name of "Flauros". From there on, he received love from his new adoptive parents, sister, and even one of the four Maou, who insisted that she would also be his older sister - even though the Maou were no longer part of their previous families, to prevent favoritism. Cesare grew into a respectable young man, though his tendency to be cold and cruel persisted. However, there were random moments of kindness he had shown, proving that his original personality was still very much a part of him as this second personality is now. Cesare sees himself as someone great, due to his status as a Devil, his physical prowess and magical skill, his Sacred Gear, and because of his unique eye. Because of this, he usually calls himself a "King". This is further pushed ahead with his arrogant and conceited attitude, though he is still a merciful King to his "subjects" due to his original personality. History Cesare Flauros was born as a last resort for the Flauros Clan to continue their lineage. Born between the previous Head of the Clan and a human mother, it was planned for him to live his life in the human world in Japan until he was old enough to carry on his Clan. His father had left encrypted notes in their manor, residing within their territory, and when he passed on into the great beyond, those notes would be brought to the four Maous so that they could find him. Within the notes contained his name and his mother's information. However, what he did not plan on, was for her to die in childbirth and thus Cesare was sent into foster care, to be adopted by a different family, with only his name of Cesare, which was picked out by his biological father before leaving his mother. His biological father feared that if he were to stay with his son in the human world or to bring him back with him to the Underworld, then a faction of Pure-Blooded Devil lovers would kill his son, which would end the Flauros' lineage. So, he wrote encrypted notes and left his son in the human world, with more than a few regrets. His name was changed to Minamoto Cesare and he lived a fairly luxurious life with his adoptive mother and father. Though his father was somewhat strict, he was caring. His mother was a nice woman, who always treated Cesare like her own flesh and blood, due to the fact that she couldn't get pregnant. However, it was ten years later that things took a turn for the worse and which awakened something dwelling deep within him. Ten years after being adopted, his adoptive mother fell to an illness that had been wracking her body her entire life - and his adoptive father was affected by this in the worse way possible. He became stricter, to the point of even beating his adopted son for the smallest of reasons. Slowly but surely, Cesare was changing; he was developing a second personality because of his mistreatment, one that was stronger and could take the abuse, but it was also colder and cruel, matching more of what his adoptive father had become instead of what his adoptive mother wished for him. It was one year later, on a rainy day after school, that he had his first encounter with Devils. This was due to them showing up at the front of his residence to take him away. He was too important to leave behind in the human world, without any training - he was the last heir to the Flauros Clan, even if he was a Hybrid. They were quickly forced to hypnotize his adoptive father, to force him into giving the Devils' Cesare and his memories were erased of Cesare even existing. Though Cesare didn't know why they did this at the time, he agreed within himself that there had to be a reason - though he didn't particularly care to know what it was. He was grateful to them for taking him away from such a man, in any case. After a month of waiting, he was finally taken in by the Sitri Clan. He met his new parents and his older sister - including the current Leviathan, who insisted that she was also his older sister - and he began to learn about his Devil origins and his powers, including the Sacred Gear he was born with because of him being half human. He was also given his set of Evil Pieces by Serafall, including a Pawn Mutation Piece that she had on hand from her own set - this was due to her happiness at receiving a new "family member". It was a few days later, that he had his first encounter with the Vicus-God, Night. Afterwards, he would slowly begin to recruit powerful members into his peerage, though he decided to only let in those who were born from a human parent, and possessing blood of a supernatural creature, such as Devils, Angels, Dragons - anything like that. Years later, a year before entering the same high school that Sona was attending, he was involved in a kidnapping due to a radical group of Pure-Blooded Devils who despised Reincarnated Devils and Hybrids. Their goal was to instill fear into Devils who weren't born Pure or were Reincarnated into them, however, their plans quickly derailed when Cesare proved to be stronger than intended. They had originally chosen him for this kidnapping due to him being the last heir to the Flauros Clan, which would lead to a lasting memory of the moment the Flauros Clan was finally killed off. In their mind, it would instill fear into the Devils. However, what came about this, was Cesare himself awakening his own power - which he would name as the "King's Eye" believing himself greater than others because of it, though this was also due to his conceited and arrogant nature. This power, he believed, came about due to his second personality "breaking the mold" or "transcending his own limits" as he would call it. Transforming his own physical eye into a magical one, he gained an ability many would die for - though it was a controversial power to some Devils, as it is a power originating from the Hindu Faction instead of any of the known powers originating from the Devils, or even one of the other groups in the Three Factions originating from the Bible. Though it is an incomplete version of it, it was still powerful. One year later, he began to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year student. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - Due to his extensive training, he has reached a higher level of strength that most Devils will not achieve in their early years, due to not spending the time to train. With a single punch, it is said that he could shatter an impressively sized boulder or an entire building with ease. Enhanced Endurance - As a Devil, he naturally possesses a higher grade of endurance, and this shows well, as he is able to take several attacks without faltering even a single time. Immense Stamina - As a Devil, he naturally possesses a larger amount of stamina, and this goes especially true for him, who feels the need to improve at all times of the day, to the point that it has become a habit to always think about new ways he could become stronger, further lending to the claim of his high intelligence. Enhanced Speed - As a Devil, he naturally possesses a higher grade of speed, and this shows well, as he is able to effortlessly dodge three attacks at the same time. ' High Intelligence' - Due to reading many books and naturally possessing a high intellect, he is able to comprehend and understand what he reads, sees, and hears as if it was crystal clear. Being a quick thinker and partially a deep thinker, he is able to come up with several tactics in the span of a few seconds and connect them to a larger strategy that will help achieve victory in his name. High Demonic Energy - Due to being a High-class Devil, he naturally possesses a large amount of Demonic Energy at his disposal. Because he was raised by humans, he has gained a high amount of flexibility and imagination that lends itself to helping him come up with different kinds of attacks utilizing his Demonic Energy in new and surprising ways, contrary to Devils raised by Devils, who do not possess a flexible mind because of their linear thinking process. Master Tactician - Due to his extensive knowledge from reading books pertaining to strategy and history, he has gained a great skill for creating tactics at the drop of a hat and is able to incorporate these tactics into much larger strategies naturally, as if he was the general of an army. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''- Due to his extensive combat training and natural talent, he is a very skilled fighter in Close Quarters Combat, or CQC. '''Incredible Reflexes - He possesses the reflexes of a trained soldier, able to react to any sort of movement that appears out of the corner of his peripherals as if they were wide open. Immortality '- Because he is a Devil, though half human, he possesses a very long life span, stretching for hundreds, if not, thousands, of years. '''Nightvision '- As a Devil, he naturally possesses the ability to see in the dark as if it was day. However, shadows still inhibit his sight. 'Flight '- He can spread out two bat-like wings on his back, due to him being a Devil. '''King's Eye - The Divine Eye, or rather, the Divyacakṣu, the second eye of the Five Eyes of Buddhism, though incomplete, grants him magic that can only be used through his eye. This (incomplete) version, which he has named as the "King's Eye" allows him to see the movement of the future; to allow him to observe the present and to predict the possible movements going forward into the future, as most likely to least likely. This allows him to dodge, counter, block, or land attacks that he normally wouldn't be able to achieve. Its name comes from the sense that the "King" will always know what his subjects shall do from now, till the end of time itself. It is an incomplete version, as it only encompassed one of his eyes, his left eye. While using the eye, he suffers a strain, that causes his vision to blur temporarily, with too much use, causing him to momentarily lose vision in his left eye. * When had just unlocked this eye, he felt as if his head was being stabbed by multiple knives due to the information he was processing because of it. However, with time and practice, the pain has gone away as he became more used to the way the eye worked. * Emperor's Eyes - The completed version of Cesare's King's Eye. With its use, his reactionary speed, as well as the length of the future that he sees, has increased. The strain on his eyes when using it has lessened, though the stamina cost has increased. ** Cesare has stated, that if he were to master these eyes, he would be able to unlock its origin - the Divyacakṣu with all of its power behind it. However, he has no idea how to go about mastering the eyes, other than using them over and over. He has tried meditating, but so far, he has had no luck. Equipment Pride Dawon also known as the "Claws of the Tiger King" is the primary weapon of Cesare Flauros. It is a Low-tier Attribute/Elemental-type Longinus that possesses the White Tiger known as Dawon within it, which is the sacred tiger from traditional and ancient Bengali and Indian culture, which served the goddess Durga or Parvati as a mount for rewarding her victory. It can create and manipulate ghastly, pale blue flame, which nearly rivals that of Dragon Flames in heat and power. It takes the form of two pairs of gauntlets, that cover the hands and wrists, that have claws pointing out at the end of the fingers, which can be used to cut through exceptionally hard materials, leaving behind a rough-looking slash, creating gashes like the claws that a beast would leave behind. Pride Dawon Roaring Regalia also known as the "Battle Armor of the Tiger King" is the Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Cesare Flauros. In this form, the ability of his Sacred Gear is, obviously, improved, to the point that it can create and manipulate a plentiful amount of ghastly, pale blue flame, which burns at the same level as Dragon Flames, if not even higher. It takes the form of white armor with golden accents all around it, with the helmet possessing two pointed horns shooting up out of the sides of it, with the frontal part being able to slide open, revealing Cesare's face. A golden ring encircles the wrists and ankles and ghastly, pale blue flame is naturally worn over his back, like a mane of hair. Pride Dawon Roaring Regalia Sovereign Luster also known as "The Unyielding Body of the Tiger King" is the Breakdown the Beast form of Cesare Flauros' Sacred Gear, Pride Dawon. It naturally provokes a feeling of complete supremacy over all foes and allies alike, forcing them to bow their heads to the King of Beasts summoning. Similar to his Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker's abilities, it can create a ghastly, pale blue flame around his entire body, and manipulate it to however he pleases. Its heat and power is above most Dragons - reaching the realm of the Dragon Kings, perhaps even beyond that in anger. Its form is that of a rather large white tiger, the height of a human and the length of three, with several black markings going across his body and dark blue eyes like sapphires. With hair growing out of his wrists and ankles of his paws, and a long tail with a similar ending to it, he has two sharp canines poking out of his mouth and very sharp claws. Blue flames spark in and out of his body as he breathes, giving him a natural high temperature that only the brave will face. The chant to his Breakdown the Beast is as follows: 'Cesare: '"My life, my existence, even if it decays into an eternal black hole!" 'Pride: '"My King and I, we shall shatter this life and this existence until it is revered as the one true king!" 'Cesare: '"Destroy, celebrate, inspire, and shine!" 'Pride: '"This is the destiny of a Heavenly Beast!" 'Cesare: '"Gathered upon my shining fist, is the heavenly sovereign authority!" 'Pride: '"Resonate!" 'Cesare: '"Resonate!" 'Both: '"Conquer!!!" 'Both: '"Breakdown the Beast, Reign Over!" Trivia *Cesare Flauros is based off of Akashi Seijuro from Kuroko no Basuke. **Likewise, his King's Eye is similarly based off of Akashi's Emperor Eye, however, it also draws its origin from the Divine Eye, Divyacakṣu, which originates from Buddhism, as one of the Five Eyes, as the second eye. It was originally something that could be achieved by obtaining "Divinity" or from practicing meditation in past lives. ***However, the method Cesare obtained his, even though it's of a limited power, was very much different. Even so, he gradually evolved into the completed form of this eye. ***The evolved form of King's Eye, was named more so after Akashi's Emperor Eye, as it's called the "Emperor's Eyes". ***The image used for Emperor's Eyes is Akazukin from "Prince of Grimm Red Riding Hood". ****It literally took me forty minutes to find a good picture for it, and an additional twenty of trying to terrible photoshop a different Akashi picture to have two gold eyes... with paint. You can probably tell how that went. *Cesare's nickname "Golden King of Tigers" comes from both his Sacred Gear and his King's Eye. The later, because his eye turns gold when using it and the former, because it has the spirit of a sacred tiger within it. **The "King" part comes partly from the tiger and partly from himself, because he is a King of his own peerage. *His Sacred Gear is based off of Sairaorg's - Regulus Nemea, which is of a Lion, and this is of a Tiger - the two Kings' of Beasts. **Dawon is based off of the sacred tiger from traditional and ancient Bengali and Indian culture, which served the goddess Durga or Parvati as a mount for rewarding her victory. And is also the only tiger in mythology I could find to match with the Nemea Lion which became Sairaorg's Sacred Gear. **His Sacred Gear's first form is based off a Black Rock Shooter character; Chariot's claws. **His Sub-Species Balance Breaker is based off of some random armor drawing I had found while searching Google in boredom, which probably helped put me in this situation of creating this character. I don't know if it is from something specific, though if any of you have an idea, then please tell me because it looks awesome and I, to the life of me, couldn't find it anywhere. **His Breakdown the Beast's form is based off of the Byakko from Megami Tensei. * Cesare started the Literature Club, and though there were many applicants (mostly girls) he denied them all, on the account that he wanted it to be a club that was filled with only members of the supernatural world. ** Many of the denied students (most of which were girls) were disappointed, but they accepted their denial, though not for the reason that Cesare wanted - they accepted it as it would be a club filled with those that Cesare was friends with, which only caused them to want to join more. *** Because of this, Cesare feels like he has no time to himself, as girls (and some guys) he has never seen before approaches him just to see if they can become friends and join - which would also raise their status at school. * Cesare quite enjoys playing basketball, and sometimes he helps out the girls in the Basketball Club at school to practice. ** His enjoyment for the game started when he was six years old and its continued to be a nice game of entertainment, exercise, and competition for him even ten years later. *** He wishes to one day create a Supernatural Basketball League just to increase his enjoyment of the sport. ** Though when he plays against one of his peerage members, he frequently enjoys using the King's Eye to easily ankle break them - especially Solon. *** Because of this, his peerage members asked (demanded) him to change the rules to either forbid the eye, or to include all forms of magic. He has graciously denied this and continues to use his eye, with other types of magic being forbidden. **** Cesare is apparently a very competitive person and a sore loser. *His theme is "Faut Il Sauver" by Shiro Sagisu, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. *His Breakdown the Beast theme is "Riot" by Yoshihisa Hirano, Hunter x Hunter 2011. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids